2001 Bowman Baseball
2001 Bowman was a baseball card set released by Topps. The set was the first to move to the black bordered set that would become the standard for the remainder of the decade. Distribution The single series set was released in hobby boxes with 24 packs per box with 10 cards per pack and 12 boxes per case. The cards were also released in jumbo pack boxes that contained 21 cards per pack, 12 packs per box and 8 boxes per case. 1 insert or parallel card was inserted into every pack. Image:2001 Bowman Baseball Box.jpg|2001 Bowman Hobby Box Base Set *Base Set Checklist and Gallery The base set was black bordered, leading to some condition sensitivity due to nicks on the edges of the cards. Base Set: 440 cards. The focus of the set is primarily on prospects and rookies only approximately 140 of the cards feature veterans. Key Cards The rookie class in the 2001 set was very strong on the merits of only five players. Albert Pujols, Justin Morneau, Jake Peavy, Jose Reyes, and Travis Hafner. The players who were originally the top prospects in the set were Albert Pujols, Greg Toe Nash, Tsuyoshi Shinjo, Wilson Betemit, Justin Morneau, Jason Belcher, and Luis Montanez. Errors *271 Pedro Feliz – No facsimile signature on the card. Uncorrected *299 Miguel Cabrera – Photo is actually Manuel Esquivia. Uncorrected *382 Adam Dunn – Position listed as a pitcher. Uncorrected *397 Jake Peavy – Last name misspelled as Peavey. Uncorrected Base Parallel Sets The Gold parallel set in 2001 Bowman added gold foil to the facsimile signature included on each card. The cards were inserted 1 foil parallel or other insert per pack. Insert Sets 2001 Bowman continued the tradition of autographed insert cards and included some new types of inserts, rookie reprints from the original Bowman releases from 1948-1955. Autographs *2001 Bowman Autographs Checklist and Gallery Forty on-card autographed cards were inserted 1 per 74 hobby packs and 1 per 35 jumbo packs. Dustin McGowan did not return his cards in time for pack out and thus his card is only available as an Exchange that had an expiration date of April 30, 2003. Autoproofs Ten buy-back style autoproofs were inserted into packs at a rate of 1 in 18,259 hobby and 1 in 8306 jumbo packs. The set was limited to 25 serial numbered copies per card. Rookie Reprints *2001 Bowman Rookie Reprints Checklist and Gallery Inserted at an overall rate of 1 per 12 packs, the 25-card Rookie Reprint insert set celebrates Bowman's history of producing rookie cards from many Hall of Fame players. The cards are identical reprints to the original cards, except that they have been resized to the standard card size. Rookie Reprint Autographs *2001 Bowman Rookie Reprint Autographs Checklist and Gallery A selection of the Rookie Reprint inserts were autographed and inserted into packs at a rate of 1 in 2467 hobby and 1 in 1162 jumbo packs. According to officials at Topps only 100 sets were produced. Card number 7 does not exist. Rookie Reprint Relic Bat *2001 Bowman Rookie Reprint Bat Relics Checklist and Gallery A selection of the players featured in the Rookie Reprint sets were also featured on Game Used Bat cards. This five card set was inserted into packs at a rate of 1 in 1954 hobby and 1 in 928 jumbo packs. Rookie Reprint Relic Bat Autographs *2001 Bowman Rookie Reprint Bat Relic Autographs Checklist and Gallery A limited number of Bat relic cards were autographed and inserted into packs. According to Topps, they were were inserted into packs at a rate of 1 in 18,259 hobby and 1 in 8306 jumbo packs. Thus there are approximately 50 copies of each card although the cards are not serial numbered. Futures Game Relics *2001 Bowman Futures Game Relics Checklist and Gallery Game Used jersey swatches were included in a 34 card insert set. The cards were inserted at varying rates, depending on which of the four groups the card was included in. The overall insert rate for this set was 1:82 hobby packs and 1:39 jumbo HTA packs. Multiple Game Relics Burroughs Autographed Ball Sasaki/Furcal ROY Insert Additional Information *Example Box Breaks *2001 Bowman Promos See Also *2001 Bowman Draft Picks and Prospects *2001 Bowman Chrome *2001 Bowman's Best Category:Baseball Card Sets Category:2001 Baseball Card Sets Category:Bowman Baseball Card Sets